motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Flushed Away
Flushed Away is a 2007 British-American computer-animated comedy film directed by David Bowers and Sam Fell. The film was produced by Aardman Animations and DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures, and was released on November 3, 2007. Plot Roddy St. James is an upper crust pet rat living in Kensington. While his owners are away on holiday, a sewer rat named Sid arrives out the sink and decides to stay, especially as England is playing against Germany in the World Cup final. Roddy, annoyed by Sid's antics, attempts to trick him into getting flushed down the toilet. However, Sid sees through Roddy's lies and instead flushes Roddy down the toilet. Once in the sewers, Roddy discovers a city made out of junk and meets a Rita Malone, a scavenger rat who works in the drain in her boat, the Jammy Dodger. Rita lets Roddy accompany her while her arch-enemy, The Toad, sends his rat henchmen Spike and Whitey to capture Rita and recover a prized ruby that had belonged to Rita's father. However, Roddy and Rita manage to escape with an electrical cable that is required to control the floodgates. Roddy later discovers that the ruby is fake and breaks it in front of Rita, enraging her because she can no longer pay for her family. However, Roddy promises to get Rita a real ruby if she can return him to Kensington. Rita agrees to the offer, but before setting off, the pair stop to visit Rita's family. During the visit, Roddy overhears a conversation and assumes that Rita is planning to betray him, so he steals the Jammy Dodger. Rita catches up with him and clears up the misunderstanding, but the two are attacked by Sid and Whitey. However, the pair manage to escape. The Frog, irritated by his minions' failure, calls for his cousin, Le Frog, to capture the duo. The Frog also reveals he was once Prince Charles' pet frog, but was flushed down the toilet and replaced by a pet rat, which is why he despises rodents. Le Frog and his subordinates attack Roddy and Rita and attempt to steal the cable. In the ensuing confrontation, the Jammy Dodger is destroyed, but Roddy and Rita manage to escape the sewers in a plastic bag and arrive at Roddy's house. Roddy presents Rita with a ruby and an emerald and shows her around the house. They meet Sid, and Rita reveals that she knows him. Though Roddy and Rita have fallen in love with each other, neither of them admit it, and Rita departs back into the sewers, but is captured by The Frog. Roddy and Sid talk to each other about halftime and Roddy realizes that The Frog intends to open the sewer gates during halftime, where most humans will likely be using their toilets, and drown the rat population and replace them with tadpoles. Roddy convinces Sid to flush him back down the toilet and return to the sewers. Roddy rescues Rita and the two attempt to stop The Frog. Eventually, the duo outwit The Frog and use liquid nitrogen to freeze the wave of sewage generated by the flushing of toilets, saving the rat population. In the aftermath, Roddy and Rita build a new ship, titled Jammy Dodger Mark Two, and set off with Rita's family. Meanwhile, Roddy's former owners return home with a pet cat, terrifying Sid. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Roddy St. James. *Kate Winslet as Rita Malone. *Ian McKellen as The Frog. *Jean Reno as Le Frog. *Bill Nighy as Whitey. *Sylvester Stallone as Clive. *Donald Sutherland as Claire. *Andy Serkis as Spike. *Shane Richie as Sid. Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Children and family films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:PG-rated films Category:Action films Category:2000s films Category:Cartoons that Aired on Greenwich Channel Category:Universal Pictures films